Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device comprising a light emitting element and a package, and to a method for manufacturing this device.
Background Art
Light emitting devices have been widely used as light sources for liquid crystal television backlights, illumination devices, optical communications devices, and so forth. Light emitting device comprising a light emitting element and a package having a recess portion that houses the light emitting element are known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2010-153624, for example).